1. Field
The present invention relates to a core exercise apparatus that combines lower arm movements with knee movements to exercise the core muscles of an operator in a cyclic manner. More particularly, the present invention is associated with an exercise apparatus having a separately supported knee platform for a portion of an operator coordinated with the motion of a lower arm platform. Further, the knees of the operator follow an elliptical curve path in concert with the up and down movements of the lower arm platform to drive a flywheel for cardio core exercise of the abdominal, lower and upper back muscles. The obliques may also be exercised by a reposition of the lower legs on the knee platform.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides total body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
The prior art is abundant with apparatus intending to exercise the abdominal muscles. A category of abdominal exercise apparatus with the user in a prone position and having a moving knee platform follow. Nenoff in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,769 shows a slanted beam acting as a track for a moving knee platform to be used with a fixed handle. Mattox in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,961 shows a knee support to be used with a rolling handle against resistance. Oswald in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,483 shows a track having both knee pad and handle on rollers for reciprocating motions. Lundin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,403 displays a sliding exercise apparatus inclined with cables for various types of exercise. Gaston in U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,045 shows a platform on rollers to be used with a fixed body support that can be used with either the knees moving or the hands moving.
Myles et al. in U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0077468 shows a handle and knee platform both on rollers coordinated with cables. Nelson in U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,404 shows a knee platform with rollers on an inclined track and a pivotable arm support. Brown et al. in U.S. Pat. Applications 2007/0149370, 2008/0070765 and 2008/0070766 show a knee platform on rollers supported by an inclined curved track and generally a fixed handle offered in the industry as the Ab Coaster.
The prior art contains a number of exercise apparatus intended to exercise the back muscles. Kelly in U.S. Pat. No. 7,285,076 shows an oscillating exercise machine where a crank is used to pump hydraulic fluid for oscillation of a carriage resulting in exercise for the abdominal and back muscles. Stearns et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,613 shows an exercise apparatus with a foot crank to elevate a seat. Yu in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,527 displays a stationary bike where the seat and handles oscillate with the use of a foot pedal to exercise a variety of muscles.
Huang in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,765 also shows a foot crank that moves a seat and handle. Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,706 also shows a foot crank that moves a seat and handle for exercise. Baumann in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,894 shows a bench type exerciser for back exercise. Fong in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,131 shows a back muscle exercising and stretching apparatus with a stationery seat and moving backrest. Hood, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,640 gives a method and device for back exercise using continuous passive lumbar motion. Another back exerciser is proposed by Francavilla in U.S. Pat. Application 2005/0079964 as a spherical back exercise apparatus.
There remains a need to combine the benefits of upper body motion with lower body motion into cardio core exercise that can elevate the heart rate of the operator. There also remains a need for a cardio core exercise apparatus whereby the intensity of exercise can be adjusted to suit the needs of each operator.